¿Destino o Felicidad?
by Wuakayaka
Summary: ¿Qué elegirías? ¿Cumplir el sueño por él que has luchado toda tu vida o… simplemente olvidar por todas las cosas que pasaste  tratando de llegar a tu meta  y ser feliz?.


_**Notas de la Autora:**__** O**__k! Haber… primero: Hola! Como están? Bueno, podría decirse que soy nueva en el sector de Naruto… pero no tanto, ya que tengo un Fic de este anime ya publicado (que sólo tiene un cap y que esta abandonado desde hace bastante… pero, créanme, lo estoy haciendo. Sólo que tengo un bloqueo mental en una parte del cap y no sé como seguirlo :/) . Y, bueno, tenía ganas de escribir algo sobre el anime de Naruto y si era posible de este personaje así que, decidí hacerlo sobre uno de los momentos que más __**amo **__del anime. Espero que les guste._

_**Disclaimer:**__** N**__aruto y __**casi**__ todos los personajes de Naruto son propiedad de Kishimoto. Digo __**casi**__ porque mi esposo, Shikamaru Nara, mi amante, Kiba Inuzuka, el chico "rentador de cuerpos" más sexy, Shino Abarame, y mis amores platónicos, Rock Lee y Neji Hyuga son __**M-I-O-S.**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>¿Destino o felicidad?.<strong>_

_**Summary:**__** ¿Q**__ué elegirías? ¿Cumplir el sueño por él que has luchado toda tu vida o… simplemente olvidar por todas las cosas que pasaste (tratando de llegar a tu meta) y ser feliz?._

"_**C**__uando no tuve nada que perder, lo recibí todo. Cuando deje de ser quien era, me encontré a mi mismo. Cuando conocí la humillación y aún así seguí caminando, entendí que era libre para escoger mi destino"_

_**-El Zahir-**_

_¿Venganza o amistad?…_

Ese era uno de los grandes dilemas que han estado atormentando su mente desde hace un tiempo. Y nunca conseguía obtener la respuesta.

Venganza.

Esa sencilla palabra había sido su motivación desde aquella trágica noche en la que Itachi había asesinado a _casi_ todo el clan, dejandolo a él como único sobreviviente y desde aquel momento, su mero deseo en su vida era matarlo y vengarse por todo su clan… y por haberlo metido en aquella soledad que tanto odiaba.

Día tras día, habia entrenado ardua y cansinamente. Día tras día, había conseguido más poder del que ya tenía… pero aún así, _no era suficiente._ Nunca tuvo complicaciones respecto a eso. Cada día él se levantaba con el único pensamiento de entrenar y hacerse más fuerte, y cada día se dormía pensando en distintas formas de cómo conseguir poder.

Pero, toda su determinación había ido desapareciendo poco a poco. Al convertirse en genin y dividirlos en grupos de tres -tocándole a él con Sakura y Naruto- aquella soledad fue desapareciendo. Aunque él no haya querido, ambos fueron acercándose mas a él. Por primera vez, había sentido aquel sentimiento llamado amistad.

La venganza había pasado a un segundo plano mientras él hacía misiones y pasaba buenos momentos junto a ellos. Pero todo se arruino cuando volvio a encontrarse con Itachi, despertando el rencor que lentamente se había quedado dormido en él. El deseo de matarlo volvio a él y con mas fuerza que antes…

…Pero era patéticamente débil…

Todo su esfuerzo, su transpiración, las heridas, el cansancio… todo lo que había hecho no había servido para nada.

Y era por eso, que había aceptado la invitación de los del Sonido. Fue por eso, que había luchado de esa manera contra Naruto dejándolo inconciente tras haber chocado su Chidori contra el Rasengan.

Y ahora, encontrándose de pie frente al cuerpo inconciente de Naruto, el arrepentimiento comenzó a embargarlo.

-Naruto… yo…-murmuró, sin saber muy bien que decir.

Sintió unas gotas caer sobre sí y levantó la mirada hacia el cielo, observando como aquellas pocas gotas que habían comenzado a caer se convirtieron en una gran lluvia.

Lentamente volvió a bajar la vista hacia Naruto, sin prestarle la minima atención a la tormenta.

Repentinamente un fuerte dolor lo obligo a llevar su mano derecha a su hombro izquierdo y apretarlo con fuerza. Soltó un grito de dolor y se dejo caer de rodillas al suelo mientras escupía sangre.

Y lo que siguió fue el silencio interrumpido por el ruido de las gotas chocar estrepitosamente contra el suelo. Al caer, había quedado cara a cara con Naruto. Y, sin poder evitarlo, se quedó viendo su rostro fijamente mientras sentía una fuerte punzada de dolor en su interior.

Junto con Sakura, Kakashi y Naruto, había dejado de lado aquella soledad que lo único que hacia era hacerlo sufrir y lamentarse una y otra vez el hecho de haber sido un maldito niño débil en su pasado. Junto a ellos, había vuelto a ser feliz como lo era de pequeño… aunque nunca lo demostraba, era demasiado orgulloso.

Sakura y Naruto… habían sido y serán las primeras y _únicas_ personas a las que consideró y confederaría amigos. Pero…

¡Demonios!. ¡Él era un vengador!. Había pasado por demasiadas cosas, él era la única persona que sabía perfectamente todo lo que había sufrido, todo lo que había sacrificado y hecho para cumplir su único objetivo en su miserable vida.

Sabía perfectamente que los demás tenían razón al decirle que la venganza no le traía la felicidad a nadie.

Pero, tantos años de soledad, tantos años de sufrimiento, tantos entrenamientos, tantas heridas ¿Para nada?.

La pregunta que se había estado repitiendo una y otra vez era ¿Venganza o amistad? Pero, tal vez, para ser mas específico sería mejor una pregunta cómo ¿Destino o felicidad?.

¿Su felicidad? Estaba en la aldea de Konoha, junto a Sakura y Naruto.

¿Su destino?. Asesinar a su hermano.

Ambas, le eran tentadoras…

Sintió que Kakashi se iba acercando hacia donde se encontraban. Debía apurarse.

Se puso de pie y miró el bosque a la lejanía; y, luego de unos segundos, volvió su vista nuevamente a Naruto.

No echaría por la borda tanta determinación que había tenido durante muchos años.

Agradeció en lo mas profundo, el no haber pasado más tiempo junto a su equipo, ya que sino no hubiera podido tomar la decisión que _debía_ tomar.

Quería matar a su hermano, _tenía_ que cumplir su destino… y eso era algo que nada más él podía hacer. No importa que ya no tuviera libertad, que lo único que conseguiría fuera más dolor y soledad, no importa cuanto lo atormentarían los recuerdos que tenía de los últimos meses de su vida en Konoha -y cuanto estos lo harían sufrir-, no importa cuanto se lamentaría más adelante de haber tomado esta decisión, no importa todo eso si con eso lograba conseguir más poder y lograr su objetivo

Levantó la cabeza hacia el cielo una vez más.

-Adiós Naruto… Sakura- murmuró mientras cerraba los ojos y dejaba que las gotas de lluvia recorrieran libremente su rostro.

Y con esa última acción, comenzó a caminar lentamente y tambaleándose hacia la negrura del bosque.

"_**L**__o que duele no es decir adiós, sino los recuerdos"_

_**-Anónimo-**_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Notas de la Autora:<strong>__** B**__ueno, espero sinceramente que les haya gustado. Yo no sé muy bien que opinar acerca de este One-Shot (¿O es tan corto que más que One-Shot sería un Drabble?). Lo único que sé, es que realmente __**AMO**__ esa parte del anime, y no me cansaré jamás de verla. ¿Las frases del principio y del final?. Bueno, pasando de largo de que esas dos frases me encantan y pienso que son __**tan**__ ciertas, las puse porque pensé que quedaría bien… porque en si, digamos que tiene un poco de razón la frase del principio con respecto a Sasuke (si alguien no entiende el porque digo que esa frase queda bien para Sasuke, díganmelo que se lo explicaré… mi punto de vista). Espero y deseo que les haya gustado. Ah! Y les tengo una pequeña preguntita:_

_**¿Me regalan un review?**_

_Ahora si, me largo._


End file.
